


What about us

by rosalina2124



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Nick gets himself and Harvey into a dangerous situation with a demon,will Sabrina be there to pick up the pieces????La da da da da, la da da da daDa da daWe are searchlights, we can see in the darkWe are rockets, pointed up at the starsWe are billions of beautiful heartsAnd you sold us down the river too farWhat about us?What about all the times you said you had the answers?What about us?What about all the broken happy ever afters?What about us?What about all the plans that ended in disaster?What about love? What about trust?What about us?We are problems that want to be solvedWe are children that need to be lovedWe were willin', we came when you calledBut, man, you fooled us, enough is enough, oh





	What about us

Chapter one  
Warm heat radiates off of his skin as I feel him lean into my touch,seeking comfort however he can get it. He’s hurt bad,he has a wound that’s fairly deep on his side from a demon. He did something stupid tonight,he decided he could go after a demon himself,and he dragged Harvey into it as well. My sense told me something wasn’t right,and I went out into the woods,and found them. He was hurt pretty bad,Harvey got off lucky,a head wound and some scratches,but he took the brunt of it,of course,protecting him. I managed to get them back myself,back to the house,where my aunties could help me take care of them.

We decided that he needed more immediate treatment,so we got him upstairs into my room,and laid on the bed. Harvey stayed downstairs to be taken care of by Ambrose,leaving me and Aunt Hilda to care for him. Aunt Zelda is out of town,thankfully,she would’ve never agreed with me bringing them back here,I didn’t feel like I had a choice though,here is safe,here we can take care of them. “Easy Nicky,it’s alright babe,I know it hurts”I murmur softly as I let my hand go to his side,to continue to hold pressure,he’s been bleeding a lot,which we need to get under control,quickly. I see Aunt Hilda wring out a washcloth in a bowl,then she brings it over and sits on the edge of the bed. “Easy my love,I just need to clean this up alright,put some tincture on it,it has chamomile and yarrow in it”she murmurs,being gentle with him,like she is with me. “OK”he murmurs,tired and out of it,he’s just done,which I can understand.

I let him rest against me,and I card a hand through his raven dark hair,to soothe,to comfort as I see her remove the dish towel from his side. It’s stopped bleeding for the most part,which is good,but the wound itself looks awful. Three long claw marks,burning red,inflamed,irritated,painful. She wipes the wounds as I feel him wince,grabbing my hand hard. “Sorry my love,I know it hurts Nicholas,It’ll be over soon”she murmurs squeezing his knee,comforting,motherly. She finishes cleaning them,then it’s time for the tincture. It’s not going to be pleasant,but it’ll help,she’s used it on me before and it’s worked. We prefer natural medicine when we can,no drugs outside of necessary,such as Tylenol or Ibuprofen.Natural medicine has been something witches have been using for years,and it seems to have worked so far.

I see her take the oil,and she puts it on the wounds,I feel him tense,but then he relaxes. She then puts strips of gauze over the wound lightly and he’s almost done. “Almost done my love,I’m going to have you take some basil alright,to bring that fever down,then you can sleep alright”she murmurs softly moving to get up as he nods. I feel like he’s been through this routine before,has had to take basil before. It’s really good for fevers,helps bring them down and keep them that way,compared to otc medicine. I help him sit up,and she gives him the basil,he doesn’t react to the taste,too used to,then he’s done.   
She helps me lay him down under the covers and he relaxes against me automatically. “Get some rest dearies,I’m going to go downstairs and check on Harvey,help finish getting him taken care of,I promise I’ll come back up in a little bit to let you know how he is”she murmurs kissing me on the forehead,then doing the same to him. She knows I’m worried and want to go downstairs to see him,but I also know he needs me up here,and that she’ll make sure he’s taken care of. And she’ll let me know how he is as soon as she knows. I let her leave,then it’s just me and him in the quiet. I move and I feel him grab my hand, he thinks I’m leaving, “shh babe,I’m not leaving,I’m just getting changed,then I’ll be getting back in”I murmur softly as he lets go,trusting me. I get changed quickly,then I grab my book and get in bed beside him. It’s late,almost 1 am,it’s been a long night,and we’re all tired,but I know I need a chance to wind down before I can sleep.

“Get some sleep Nicky,I’ll be here”I murmur softly carding a hand through his hair. “Promise”he murmurs softly, “I promise”I murmur as I feel something,more like someone hop on the end of the bed,Salem. He mewls softly,then he makes himself comfortable between us,curling up against his legs. Before I know it he’s fast asleep,and I find myself rubbing his back gently. I read for a bit then I get sleepy,and turn out the lights. Before I know it I’m out as well,the last thoughts on my mind being of worry,and wondering if they’ll be alright,if we’ll get through this OK.


End file.
